The Green Phrygian Cap
by JM0505
Summary: Collection of random one shots of Zelda characters (especially the Links) [might include Link x Link, AU, headcanons]
1. Green Frilly Apron

So I transferred this one to a new story since it really disturbed me that it might confuse the readers.

* * *

"Damn it, Time! Again with the training!" he huffed as he counted 400th push up in his mind.

His predecessor smirked, "Forever a student if you deny training, Twilight,"

"Like hell! If I got sick to this, I swear to Nayru you'll wear a maid dress!" he pants as his muscles are begging to have a break.

"This is why we train, to boost our resistance,"

Time just chuckled as he strongly placed his foot to Twilight's back.

"100 more pushups, student."

* * *

He believed Twilight will succeed him as he saw his "son" grow quite... interesting. The teacher and student are even doing more rigorous training plan than before. He has confident that his protégé can do it.

Morning rises as the teacher walks to their training place. He puts his sword near the tree as he scans for any right-hair-sided version of him.

"He's late," he muttered.

After a few minutes, the familiar evergreen clothes are visible. Time smiled, even though he is late, he seemed moving a little slow though.

"Get here, slowpoke!" he grins.

"Yes, you're Highness!" Twilight screamed sarcastically.

The underling finally arrived, though Time noticed there is something wrong but they both seemed fine so he let it go, even though his fatherly-to-Twilight signal was staggering high like crazy.

"You ready?" Time positioned himself for the spar.

Twilight just nodded as he readies himself. Time raised an eyebrow and swung his sword to his successor.

Twilight sloppily covered himself with his shield as he stumbled down.

"That was a basic attack yet you're unable to dodge it. You really need more training to beat me, Twilight," he smirked as Twilight felt his pride is hurt.

His student is out of breath as he wobbly stood up, his hand where he holds his sword is shaking.

"Shut up." he spoke as he charged at him. Time prepared to counter his attack until Twilight's body started to fall.

* * *

Twilight will not let Time trample his pride again. He can do this. He can prove to him that he can. He will make him proud.

But his body is not cooperating with him, he got slower, he felt very heavy, he tried to fight his body from falling to the ground. But it was too strong as his sight of Time is very blurry. The only thing he can muster is a soft chest and his teacher's voice screaming his name.

* * *

During the blank sight our Twilight is seeing, he heard voices he's familiar with.

"Time, it's alright. Don't blame yourself of what happened... Also, don't be such a crybaby, he is alright,"

The sick one remained motionless and his eyes closed to hear more about the conversation. He seemed to hear some sniffles and sobs.

"I made a harder training to him, mocked him earlier for being slow and I didn't noticed that made him sick! It's my entire fault; I really shouldn't pressure Twilight... Even though we're here, you know... Dead... He still has a body... I really shouldn't push him too hard," Twilight seemed surprised by what he heard; he felt Time's affection to him. "And I'm not a crybaby!"

Since Twilight never got to be with father much, he always sees Time as his father. Yeah, he's annoying and nagging like Navi but he is the closest "Link" he had with. He heard from other Links that Time always watching him after his passage from being the Hero's Shade. He feel flustered when Sky told him (though a secret) of Time watched him from the Book of Living and extremely worried that he might drink the wrong Chu Chu Jelly or being injured. And yes, he feels parental/intimate love from the Hero of Time.

"Time, I know Twilight still thinks you're a good parent to him... So, stop moping,"

"I'm not moping, Sky,"

He heard Sky's giggles.

"Well, maybe you should do something for Twilight..."

Twilight's conscious succumbed into sleep once more to rejuvenate his body as he heard inaudible voices of Sky and Time.

* * *

He rested enough energy to wake up. He feels very refreshed, still weak but not as horrible as before. He opened his eyes and moved his head to the side and saw a figure.

A figure of his "father" having a beet red face, wearing a green frilly maid's outfit Nayru knows where he got it. And with cat ears.

Twilight is convinced he got delirious.

* * *

This whole fan fic -again- is entirely dedicated to Queenie Z and Feri-san! (Who are responsible to my feels to Link... I really love those two okay?). Thanks for reading!


	2. One Chance dedicated to Feri

I made a fanfic based on Ferisae's AU/headcanon of mute!Link and Zelda.

* * *

Link sighed as he dangled his legs at the beach port. He is always fond of peaceful places. It makes him think that he had his whole silent world by itself.

Silence... Hearing this word is already making him feel lonely. Even with people around him, he always feels loneliness. Until he met the princess, Zelda. That name crossed his mind again and blushed. Being with her takes his life in a colorful, happy direction. He always seeks her company even though he is a derp about it. Zelda seemed to notice that and converse with him or go to other places like the market, the forest or here.

Now that a few days ago, Zelda confessed to him. Yes. The princess confessed to him. Using the sign language of I love you. He had no idea where did she learn it from. Or whom. He had a feeling it's his Dad.

Since then, he felt inferior. He wanted to say his feelings literally to her because it feels awkward to sign it to her. Earlier, some nobles and knights are approaching Zelda. He really wanted to butt in and say he is the boyfriend but he will chicken out easily. They will taunt and tease him he had no voice and can't stop them.

Link looked to the clouds passing by, thinking...

("Please, Goddesses, just give me one day to express it... Just speaking I love you to her is enough to me...")

He felt frustration that he will never advance if this continued. It's time to go back; he stood up and ventured the forest to go to the castle.

While taking the usual path down and munching berries along the ways, Link heard a shriek. He ran to the source of the screams and saw a lady with wolves surrounding her, eyeing her to initiate an attack. He threw a rock at them and they ran towards him, leaving the lady alone.

Link drew his sword as the wolves jumped. Even though, he really does not want to hurt a single animal, especially wolves, since it's his ancestor's spirit animal. But he felt the auras of these ones are really sinister. He swung his sword forward and the first one yelped in pain. He jumped away when a wolf is supposed to claw him down. Link strikes him in the stomach. The remaining wolves saw the gruesome scene as Link prepared himself for another attack. He only swayed his sword to make them flee and they did.

When danger is gone now, the lady approached him as he returned the sword to its scabbard.

He stared at the girl; he assumed she is a foreigner. Compared to him, she had a little dark complexion, like cappuccino. She wears a colorful dress with a brown cloak. Her hair is shoulder length, had expressive eyes but most of all, she had a weird hat with red and green zigzag lines on it.

"Thanks for saving me," the lady said,

Link just nods. That usual awkward silence engulfed the scene.

"You're mute, aren't you?"

Link's eyes widened and just nods. He never encountered a person who can distinguish him as mute quickly.

"What's your name?" she smiled

Link used his fingers to "show" the letters to her.

"Oh, your name is Link. As gratitude from saving me, here, take this," she said while giving a flask with yellow liquid inside. Link declined the offer as he never takes anything in return when he helps someone.

"Really, you should take it. You deserved it, Link," she said, grabbing his hands and puts the flask between them,

"I made it; this drink is very refreshing... Trust me," she smiled and let his hands go.

He just stared at the liquid. His Dad told him to never eat or drink anything given from strangers. But she seemed to be a nice lady. He smelled the flask, it smells like brewed berries. Convincing himself that there is nothing wrong with it, he drank it.

The lady is right, it's very refreshing, the cool liquid flows down to his throat and quenches his thirst from walking earlier.

"Thank you," Link said. The lady just grinned.

Link then realized what he did and stumbled down as the flask rolls on the dirt.

"WHAT... WHAT HAPPENED?" Link touched his throat. The lady picked the flask up.

"You see... I'm a shaman," she put the flash to her basket. "I never encountered such a kind man here. So I think it's appropriate for you to experience what you really wanted,"

Link just stared at her while caressing his throat as he is now able to produce audible noises.

"But, all has a limit, you have until sundown. You will lose your voice again."

"I... I... Thank you... Uhh... What's your name, Ma'am?"

It's already too late when the lady swung her hat and disappeared into thin air. He stood up and felt freaky the time he saw it.

"I... I can speak now!" Link is beaming with confidence. He ran the path towards the castle.

"I can't wait to tell Zelda!"

* * *

Link arrived in the front of the castle and the other knights are sparring at each other while others are eating lunch. He looked at the side and saw a noble flirting with Zelda. He breathed in and proudly matched to them. Usually, the nobles just remained there even with his presence.

"I want to speak with the Princess for the moment," he said with manly pride.

The noble and Zelda stared at him blankly. They don't know if they are deaf by what their herd.

"What? I want to discuss something with the Princess," he said sternly. The noble is speechless and left. Zelda's mouth gaped.

"What... What?!" she shook his shoulders "What the goddess was that?!"

He smiled goofily and told Zelda what happened earlier while walking around the castle.

"Wow, I never knew I can hear you speak now," Zelda said.

"Zelda... There's something-"

A knight ran towards them and bowed at Zelda. "Princess, the council wanted to have a discussion with you,"

"Oh, alright... I'm sorry... I'll talk to you later, Link,"

Zelda turned around and leaves with the knight. Link just remained standing there. He just sighed. Why out of all times, Zelda just happened to be busy! All Link can do is wander around.

* * *

Having a voice is a new leash to him. He had actual conversation with townsfolk, including people who can't converse with him because they don't know how to do sign language. Link enjoyed every single moment of it. For once, he never felt loneliness.

He then realized, it's already afternoon. He apologized to everyone and went back to the castle. Zelda just came out from the meeting.

"Princess!"

Zelda waved with a smile as he ran towards her. He noticed she is carrying a basket.

"Want to go berry picking with me, Link?"

They ventured the same forest once more as Zelda happily picked many kinds of berries from bush to bush. Link is just following her, conversion from one topic to another as he patiently waits for an opportunity to tell her.

"Link, you seemed to be popular today," she grinned.

Link blushed and denied it, "No, I'm not. Maybe because I can talk now... But t least, I'm able to talk to people whom I tried to talk to before... And people I really, really wanted to talk to," All he heard is Zelda's humming while plucking some berries.

Link gathers all his courage, "Zelda... There is something I want to tell you,"

Zelda's basket is ¾ full already, as she picks another berry, a wolf suddenly plunged at her.

"AHHHH!"

"PRINCESS!" Link felt a sudden rush in his veins seeing the princess got tackled. He brought out his sword and attempted to remove the wolf from Zelda and did succeed. The wolf jumped away but able to retaliate and bit his shoulder.

"AAAAHHH!" Link screamed in pain and its fangs are digging inside his flesh. He managed to slice the wolf's abdomen and fell dead on the ground.

"LINK!" Zelda hurriedly approached him and examined the wound. "Link, we have to get back to the castle! Your wound-"

"Princess." he touched her shoulders firmly. "Zelda... I've been meaning to tell you that I..." his eyes widened when he feels the draining of his voice's power. This can't be happening! He quickly stared at the sky as the sun had set. Thus, finishing the deal. He felt his chest is very heavy and lost the only chance he had.

Zelda noticed his silence and the sky started to dark. She just aids the very, very upset Link.

Until then, the knights finally saw them after hearing Zelda's shriek earlier. Zelda explained what happened and all returned to the castle.

* * *

Carrying a basket with food for Link to eat, Zelda walked in the long hallways and proceed to the healing room. She opened the door slowly and peeks if it's alright to enter.

She saw Link, with his back and the wounded shoulder now patched up. She saw Link _sobbing_ profusely. Sniffles and hiccups are heard in the healing room. She felt very bad for him.

Zelda stepped inside and closed the door. Link's head jerked up when he heard the door clicked and hurriedly wiped his tears away.

"No need to hide... I saw it already," she said. "I know you're upset because of the voice thing,"

Link shook his head and made gestures.

("I always wanted to tell you that... And I had one chance... And I blew it to nothing!")

"I'm sorry... I know it's my fault,"

Link shook his head and hands widely; portraying it's definitely not true.

"Can you tell me what's wrong, then? I know it's about the voice but I didn't know the real reason,"

Link looks away at her. After a minute remaining like that, Zelda sighed, he will not tell her because of his extreme shyness.

"Well... With voice or not... I really prefer action than words," she scooted closer to Link. "I will always reply 'I love you too'"

She pecked his lips with hers before Link can react. Zelda just giggled and left Link gaping like a flushed idiot.

* * *

So as you know, Feri is the shaman lady XD Also, I made this Link always refers Zelda as the "Princess" since mute!Link is a derp XD But in personal, he can refer her as only "Zelda".


End file.
